Automotive wiring systems are complex and interdependent with component designs and overall system requirements. Many automotive manufactures use wiring schemes that have been refined over years of production and are essentially set for lighting module suppliers. Automotive lights with personalized effects are becoming popular because they enhance the visual perception of lights of a vehicle such as a turn signal. However, such effects may require additional signal lines, cannot be realized due to set wiring schemes.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.